


Scared, Malfoy?-Drarry

by Ship_Addict378



Series: Harry Potter Ships One Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Bottom Harry Potter, Boyfriends, Cocky Harry Potter, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Soft Draco Malfoy, Top Draco Malfoy, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Addict378/pseuds/Ship_Addict378
Summary: Draco and Harry have been dating for a while and decide it's finally time to let people know in a rather... creative way.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Ships One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 311
Collections: Drarry, Drarry One-shots





	Scared, Malfoy?-Drarry

~Draco’s POV~

“Still a better flyer than me, Babe?” Harry mocked, flying circles around me on his broom as I rolled my eyes and carried on walking across the Quidditch pitch. It was winter and snow was covering Hogwarts, still gracefully falling from the sky and all I wanted was to get back to my dorm and relax but no, Potter had other plans apparently. I straightened my scarf and looked back down to the book I had been reading as I walked, sighing as Harry continued trying to get my attention.

His team were playing a friendly game between themselves above us, probably not even realising Harry’s absence for another couple of minutes, enough time for me to off the field and then he’d have to leave me alone. A smirk graced my lips as I sped up my pace, glancing at my page number and shutting my book before tucking it under my arm. Harry huffed, frustrated that he obviously wasn’t getting what he deemed a good enough reaction and revived his efforts, swooping a few feet in front of me and doing a lap around me. I rolled my eyes again and scoffed, did he seriously think this would work? His brow only furrowed further as he stopped flying a few paces behind me, staring daggers into the back of my head. I smiled to myself, I'd pay for ignoring him later but the look on his face was worth it, he’d finally given up.

I looked up, noticing one or two of the team beginning to fly towards Harry, the rest following soon after. They called Harry’s name, telling him to get back to the game but his eyes remained on me, I could feel them. I quickly glanced over my shoulder, smirking and winking at The Boy Who Lived. Mistake. My smirk fell as he stopped looking angry and began looking determined, to do what, I wasn’t sure but it couldn’t be anything good. I spun my head back around, speeding up again with a slightly worried expression on my face. Merlin, I really had to learn to stop being so cocky. I only made it maybe 2 more steps before Potter was in front of me, still flying but his height was level with mine, I stopped dead, yelping slightly which I wasn’t exactly proud of. My startled expression, however, only seemed to spur him on more as a wide smirk spread onto his face, he flew and twirled around a bit more in front of me, not allowing me to continue walking. I exhaled sharply, annoyed as I noticed the sun was already starting to set, I looked at the book under my arm and sighed sadly, I probably wasn’t going to be able to read much more of that.

I looked back up to see practically the whole Quidditch team now circled around me and Potter as he did as many fancy air tricks as he could, constantly holding eye contact with me, a smirk plastered on his face and a scowl plastered on mine. The Gryffindors watched on in amusement, a few confused and presumably trying to figure out why I wasn’t saying or doing anything. I looked back at Potter, he was doing flips around 10 feet in front of me, I just watched for a second, he was a fair flyer, nobody could deny that but he was sloppy and boyish, he did it for fun, he didn’t have the elegance that people told me I possessed, I did it because I love flying, yes, but it was an art in my eyes.

I caught a glimpse of his face as he flipped in my direction, he had a huge smile from ear to ear, lighting up his eyes as his raven curls bounced around on his head, blowing in the wind as his teammates cheered him on. A small smile made its way onto my lips as I just admired him, his Quidditch gear looked good on him, so did that smile, I never saw Potter genuinely smile before a few months ago, at least not in my direction, although that was my own doing I suppose. Harry stopped to face me again and I caught myself, wiping away any traces of admiration or happiness dancing across my features.

I looked him dead in the eyes, repressing the urge to smile and forcing a sneer his way. He slowly flew forward, his smirk not faltering as my face fell, fear flashing in my eyes but he didn’t show any sign of reaching for his wand so I relaxed slightly. 'I wonder if I'll ever get used to him not hexing me' I thought. He continued until we were almost nose to nose then he smiled at me, an actual smile, not a smirk, not a sarcastic smile, a genuine, real smile. My breath hitched and I tensed, not quite sure what to do although I didn’t have much time to think before he flipped over, raising a few feet as he did so that we were still at matching eye level. He dangled upside down, still smiling cheekily, slightly lopsided now as he held his balance. His hair fell from his head attractively as his glasses slid further up his nose as snowflakes landed on his tan skin and in his dark curls, something about the whole thing was disconcertingly adorable. I looked around, everybody on the Gryffindor Quidditch team waiting to see how I’d react, I looked back into Harry’s emerald green eyes, finally allowing myself to smile slightly.

“Scared, Malfoy?”

“You wish.” I quickly leaned forward, pressing my lips to his in a passionate kiss, he kissed back immediately, I felt him turn back upright and dropping to the floor, now having to lean up to not break the kiss. I smirked at his height and he lightly smacked my arm, already knowing what I found amusing. His hands cupped my face and my own held onto his hips tightly, pulling him closer. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entry which he gladly granted, opening his mouth as our tongues immediately began battling for dominance, mine eventually winning as he sighed and gave in, melting into me and leaning against me, using my body as support. I laughed quietly, not breaking the kiss and lowered my hands under his legs, picking him up as he realised what I was doing and jumped slightly, wrapping his legs around my waist and wrapped his arms around my neck. 

We stayed like that for a little longer until a rather loud squeal was heard from a few feet away from us. We both froze mid kiss, pulling away slowly to look at where the sound came from. Great. The weasel was here. He looked mortified whereas I just rolled my eyes and Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, still clinging to me.

“Something wrong Weasel? You seem to have reached an even higher pitch than usual.” He just looked at me dumbfounded and I smirked, slowly reached and squeezing Harry’s ass, quite obviously might I add. Harry flushed crimson, his head snapping to me but I kept my eyes on the redhead, watching as he made a pathetic whimpering sound and fell to the floor unconscious. A few people winced while a couple others went to grab him, pulling him off the field and heading back inside, the rest of the team following shortly after.

Harry stared at me in slight disbelief but a smile was tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Was that really necessary?!” He hit the back of my head softly and I chuckled, beginning to walk to my dorm, still carrying Harry.

“Yes Darling, yes it was.” He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and I smiled sweetly, kissing his soft black curls gently and sighing contently.

Well, that was one way to tell the school you’re dating your ‘worst enemy’.


End file.
